


Wearing anchors on our shirts

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get accidentally married at a Werewolf Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing anchors on our shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> For deerie who wanted some accidental marriage fic. This is what happened. :D
> 
> Thanks to bbexhss for the beta.

"You know," Stiles said as he lay back on the couch. "When you asked me to come with you to this ‘Werewolf Meeting’,” Stiles made air quotes with his fingers, then continued on. “Actually, asked is a loose word for what you did. Demanded, commanded, ordered, is more like what happened. Anyway, when asked to come with you, I did not expect to marry you. I'm still seventeen, you know. My dad will skin you alive."

Derek said nothing from the chair he was in. He continued to scowl at the floor.

"The floor doesn't care you're the Alpha, by the way." Stiles looked at Derek with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up," Derek growled. 

Stiles sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling, looking at the cracks. "It's not that I mind being married to you. I mean, you're hot and smart and strong, everything a weak human like me needs in a mate."

Derek growled, but still said nothing.

"And you should be lucky to marry me, since I keep your pack stable and do that spark thing. Plus, I come up with all the plans and you don't have any input at all."

"Your sarcasm is showing," Derek finally spoke up. "And you aren't weak."

"I know that. You know that. The pack knows that."

"But they don't," Derek finished, nodding his head towards their hotel room door, where on the rest of the floor, were dozens of werewolves. 

****

It was an annual meeting, and the Hale Pack had missed far too many. Derek hadn't wanted to come, but he didn't have a choice. The Alpha of every pack came and brought their Head Beta. Derek thought about bringing Peter, but he didn't trust his uncle. Derek even thought about bringing Scott, but these meetings required more...cunning than Scott possessed. Stiles was the perfect person to bring.

Unfortunately for Derek, the rest of the Alphas thought the same thing. Once they had entered the hotel, at least half of the Alphas and all the Betas starting hitting on Stiles. To protect him, Derek had placed a proprietary hand on Stiles' shoulder and growled lowly.

The Betas had backed off, but many of the Alphas didn't, not even when Stiles leaned into Derek's side. Derek had made Stiles walk in front of him as they moved to the elevators, not taking his eyes off the other Alphas. 

It wasn't until later, at a Besprechung, that the subject was brought up. Elder Alpha Claire stood up and asked Stiles to join her pack. Surprise flickered over Stiles' face, before he pulled himself together.

"Sorry, Elder Alpha," he said sincerely. "I'm with the Hale Pack."

"Your talents are wasted there," Alpha Ylva spoke up. She smiled widely at Stiles and continued, "You would not be found lacking in my pack."

"You would just use him for his body, Ylva," Alpha Aalam said. "For breeding your females."

"Of course. He’s good looking and smart. He'd been a fine donor."

"Uh, that's flattering, I guess," Stiles replied, moving closer to Derek. "But, no. I'm in the Hale Pack."

Alpha Simon leaned forward and said, "Do you belong to Alpha Derek?"

"Yes," Derek said quickly. He put his arm around Stiles' shoulders, pulling him as close as he could. His hand lightly gripped Stiles’ upper arm. "We've been together for awhile."

Stiles tried not to act surprised, but the other werewolves didn't react to the lie. He cocked his head and stared at Derek.

"You seem shocked," Elder Alpha Claire said.

"I never thought he'd tell anyone outside the pack. I was under the assumption that Alpha's couldn't have a human mate."

"Did Peter tell you that?" Derek asked with a scowl. "Never believe him."

The other Alpha's looked at each other before turning to another Elder Alpha, who had yet to speak.

"What do you think?" Alpha Simon asked.

"I think," Elder Alpha Eek said slowly. "I think they should marry. As quickly as possible. It would keep all the others away from what's yours, Alpha Derek."

Derek swallowed and his hand tightened on Stiles' arm. Stiles winced slightly.

"Okay," Derek agreed.

The next thing Stiles knew, Elder Alpha Eek was marrying him and Derek. Then they were hustled off to their room.

****

"Have you always liked me?" Stiles asked. "I mean the others didn't even blink at that."

Derek slouched in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, saying nothing, but glaring at the floor.

"Oh my god, you did." Stiles sat up and crossed over to Derek. He pushed at the werewolf's shoulder, forcing his husband to sit up. Then he sat on Derek's lap, facing him. "I've always, well not always, but recently, I've learned to adore you. So, you should kiss me now. We are married after all. And if my dad is going to kill you, I want to have sex with you first."

Derek snorted and gripped Stiles around the waist. "Sure. You want to lose your virginity in this shitty hotel?" 

"You can smell my virginity can't you? And don't knock The Hilton. It's a fine establishment."

"No, I can't smell it. I figure if you'd lost it, that's all you'd talk about and then I'd have to threaten someone."

"Oh, possessive Alpha."

"Possessive husband, which might be worse."

"While this bickering is totally reminding me of all the old black and white romantic comedies, can you kiss me now? We can be Hepburn and Tracy later, I swear."

"As long as you're Hepburn." 

"Please, as if you could master her sass."

Derek huffed out a laugh and leaned forward to kiss Stiles.

"Finally," Stiles mumbled against his lips.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Derek pulled back to ask.

"Nope. Just wait until we actually have sex. I'm going to be so loud, it's going to annoy all of the pack."

"Good. I've had enough of hearing Boyd and Erica. And Jackson and Lydia."

"And Scott and Allison," Stiles shuddered.

"And Isaac and Peter," Derek grimaced. "There were things I didn't need to know about my cub and uncle."

Stiles laughed and buried his face in Derek's shoulder. "I love how you call Isaac your cub."

"Well he is," Derek said. "We did the ceremony and everything. Plus, I signed the papers."

"It's great," Stiles smiled at him widely.

Derek was unable to stop himself and he kissed Stiles again. He made himself pull away and push Stiles off his lap gently.

"Derek," Stiles whined. 

"I won't make love to you here. We can go to Las Vegas or the beach for our honeymoon and we can make your wildest dreams come true," Derek said the last deadpan.

"Oh, ha ha," Stiles mocked. He flopped on the bed and sighed. "Fine. I don't want all these Alphas to hear me scream anyway."

"Stiles," Derek groaned. "I'm trying really–" Derek stopped himself, swallowed, and then continued. "I'm trying to stay in control and you aren't making it easy."

"Sorry," Stiles grinned unrepentantly. 

"You aren't."

"No, I'm not."

Derek rolled his eyes and lay next to Stiles. He pulled Stiles closer and closed his eyes.

"Oh god, you love to cuddle and like being the big spoon."

"Shut up and sleep. The Alphas and Betas will expect you to smell like me."

"Fine," Stiles cuddled closer.

Before Derek drifted off, he heard Stiles mutter, "At least Scott didn't come. You could have married him and then Allison would have killed you."

Derek snorted again and put a hand over Stiles mouth. Stiles giggled and licked Derek's hand.

"Ew." Derek wiped his hand on Stiles' shirt.

"You love me, shut up," Stiles murmured.

Once Derek was sure his new husband was asleep he said, "I do." Derek kissed Stiles lightly and then fell asleep as well.


End file.
